I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to techniques for power management in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services; for instance, voice, video, packet data, broadcast, and messaging services can be provided via such wireless communication systems. These systems can be multiple-access systems that are capable of supporting communication for multiple terminals by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. In such a system, each terminal can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link can be established via a single-in-single-out (SISO), multiple-in-signal-out (MISO), or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
A wireless terminal in an OFDMA system and/or another wireless communication system can communicate with other devices using an assigned spectral allocation, which can specify one or more portions of the frequency band of the associated system to be utilized by the terminal. However, in order to adhere to regulatory requirements (e.g. spectral masks) as well as to reduce capacity degradations to adjacent channels due to interference, a wireless terminal is conventionally required to take measures to ensure that its spurious emissions (e.g., power transmitted outside the permitted frequency band of operation for the terminal) are minimized. One technique that can be utilized by a terminal to minimize spurious emissions is to leave “power headroom” by, for example, reducing the power amplifier (PA) output power of the terminal from its maximum value. To minimize spurious emissions at a terminal, it is desirable to implement efficient and adaptable power headroom management techniques at the terminal.